1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved industrial computer casing, more particularly to an improved industrial computer casing having a base and an external casing with the height below 2U (where 1U 4.445 cm) that can accommodate at least a motherboard, a hard disk drive or an interface card depending on the required configuration of the computer casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for the traditional industrial computer casing, which comprises an external casing 10 and a base 11, and at least a hard disk drive 20 and a backplane 30, and the backplane 30 further comprises a plurality of slots 31 for the vertical insertion of other interface cards 32, and the blanket 12 of the computer casing 10 has several different functional I/O ports 121 for the connection of I/O ports 121 such as PS2 port, parallel port, serial port, USB port, etc. Since industrial computers are used for specific occasions, and such computers usually have more chances to only execute specific functions such as the firewall system or email server, printer server, proxy server, etc. In general, the traditional industrial computer casing just installs a hard disk drive 20 and a motherboard 33, but still uses the casing of the original design and specification, and therefore it occupies a relatively large space and increases the manufacturing cost.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the computer casing structure of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to improve the base of the traditional computer casing so that a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an interface card can be accommodated in the casing with a height of less than 2U. When executing a specific function, it can reduce the overall space occupied by the industrial computer casing. The structure of the base has flanges on both lateral sides, and the flange has inwardly concave screwing base. It works together with a plurality of long and short supporting posts on the case, and the top of the long supporting post supports the motherboard, and the short supporting post is used for installing a hard disk drive frame to mount a hard disk between the hard disk drive frame and an inwardly concave screwing base. Since the motherboard has a slot and is supported by the long supporting posts, the slot allows the insertion of an interface card being inserted parallel to the motherboard.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to focus on the improvement of the external casing and the supporting posts, which allows a motherboard and a hard disk drive being accommodated in a casing with a space of height less than 2U. Firstly, a protruded ear base penetrating the front end and the rear end being disposed on each of the lateral inner sides of the external casing, and the protruded ear base has a hard disk drive frame, and the hard disk drive being mounted onto the hard disk drive frame. A supporting post of a specific length being disposed at a specific position on the base, such that the top of the supporting post is used to support and fix the motherboard, and it will not interfere the installation of the hard disk drive.
By combining the structures of the foregoing two objectives, we can design a commonly shared base of the casing, the external casing, and a hard disk drive to accommodate a motherboard, and a hard disk drive or an interface card into a casing of a space with a height less than 2U.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of he invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.